Never Grow Up
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Darry and Ponyboy have a heart to heart conversation. After the parents death, before the book. For-Past and Present Playlist Challenge.  I hope you all enjoy! XD


Hey guys. This is a one shot for the Past and Present Playlist Challenge. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot! :D

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Song- Never Grow Up- Taylor Swift.

Darry's P.O.V

Sweat drops fall off my head and onto my bare back as I walk up the latter again under the hot Tulsa sun. I curse my life for the third time today and put the three bundles of ruffing down, relieving my muscles. My body aches, mostly from being pushed to the limit, but I know I can't quit. I sit down, ready for a five minuet break, and close my eyes for a second, letting my breath catch up.

"Darrel Curtis!" I groan silently, but force myself up again. I look down at the ground to my boss who is standing, smiling up at me. Though I have no energy to be nice, it's required if I want to keep my job.

"Yes sir?" I ask, praying to my God above that everything is ok; you can never be to save with two little brothers, in this town especially.

"There is a boy here, says his name is Ponyboy, or something like that. He wants to see you." My heart thumbs louder and quicker as I climb down the latter, nervous about what he's here to tell me. It's summer time, and though I know he isn't going to stay home, he wouldn't come here unless something is wrong. As I pass my boss he grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him.

"Look Darrel, you and your team has worked very hard today, I want you to call them off for lunch break and send them home early. It's Friday, anyway, I'll just have the weekend team finish it up tomorrow. Just tell me before you call it a day." He says and I nod, to surprised to speak. He then tells the other guys who follow by coming down from the ruff. I walk calmly away from him until I hear his tiny trailer door shut, then I break off into a run toward where I know the visitors are told to stay.

When I catch sight of Ponyboy I run as fast as I can to where he's standing.

"What's wrong?" I ask out of breath, and when he doesn't answer quick enough say it again, louder and more forceful.

"Nothing's wrong. You forgot your lunch, and I just thought I should bring it to you." He answers quietly and looks at me surprised when I start laughing at myself.

"What?" I don't answer, and he demands it again. He probably thinks I'm laughing at him. I shake my head and pull him into a tight sweaty hug, though he protests that he's too old for hugs. I shake my head, but I smile.

"Come on little brother, I want you to eat lunch with me. I've even got the rest of the day off. Think of something you want to do and we'll do it." I say and pull him toward the lunch site, where the rest of my guys are.

I walk over to the picnic table I usually eat lunch at and sit down, he follows suit, but sits down opposite of me.

"How's your day been bud?" I ask, noticing his quiet act.

"Oh it's been good. First day of summer, so I really can't complain. How's your day been Dar?" He asks, I begin to answer but then I'm cut off by my work buddies who come over to the table and sit down, crowding Pony and I.

"Hey guys." I say and get a similar greeting in response. "Boss said we can leave early, so after lunch you may leave." I say, watching my grammar around Ponyboy.

"Awesome. Who is this?" Keith, one of my favorite coworkers, asks from my right, pointing to Ponyboy.

"Guys, I am pleased to introduce you to my little brother, Ponyboy. Ponyboy these are the guys. This is Keith, Jon, Dolton, and Alex." I say, and look at Ponyboy to say something.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ponyboy says in a very welcoming voice, but also shy voice.

The guys greeted him around the same way, and we went back to talking. I gave him 'half' of my lunch, or what he'll notice as half. As the older brother I am entitled to give the bigger part to him, he is a growing boy, besides he's more important.

By the end of lunch Ponyboy is coming out of his shell around the guys and is actually laughing at a joke or two they tell. I hand him the last bit of the sandwich, and he tries to deny it, but I push it toward him with a stern look, and he takes it smiling. I stretch as I get up, and he gets up too.

"Bye guys see you Monday." I say and wait for Ponyboy to walk up beside me. In silence we walk to the boss's trailer.

"I'm heading out boss. Thank you so much for giving us a day off." I say and he smiles from his desk.

"You guys deserve it. You're my best team. You should expect a big Christmas bonus Darry. Have a nice weekend with the boys." He tells me then points to Ponyboy. "You, stay out of trouble." I doubt he even knows who he's talking to, though this makes me want to laugh, I hold it in.

"See ya Monday boss." I say and he smiles before waving a last goodbye. I pull Ponyboy into a shoulder hug as we walk to the truck. I smile at him and he smile back. This bonding time will be good for us.

"So what did you want to do?" I ask, expecting him to say something like the movies, but he surprises me.

"Let's go fishing." He says smiling. Dad died before he got a chance to take him fishing, so this will be the first time he's ever been.

"You sure? I mean we can go to a movie." I offer but he shakes his head.

"No, you hate movies, let's go fishing. I want to learn." He says and I smile very pleased with his decision.

We drive home quickly to get the fishing poles and a bucket, then we are off, flying down the highway with nothing to hinder us from a good time. If Soda were off of work, I would invite him, but he's still working.

"Where are we going to go Darry?" Pony asks with a smile.

"To a place dad and I use to fish at, it's a family spot, so don't be bringing the guys out here." I say but add a smile to it, so it won't be an order.

Soon we are out on the lake fishing, and talking. He tells me about his dreams, and his wants, it's turning dark now and I am still being amazed at his intelligence. I know I'm not, but sometimes I feel like his dad, he just makes me so proud sometimes, and at others I worry my but off about him. I love this kid, and I want him to stay a kid. Not a boring adult. I want him to be better than I am.

"Darry, why do you worry so much?" He asks and I sigh wondering if I should tell him the truth or not, but decide to tell him.

"When you're an adult you have to. I'm not a kid Ponyboy, it's my job to worry about you and Soda. It's your job to be a kid, and enjoy these days while you still have them. It's simple when you're a kid, everything is great and easy."

"It's not all that easy." He mutters, and I look at him sadly.

"Pone, I know we haven't really had it easy since mom and pop died, and I'm sorry things have been constantly changing for you. I know this is a difficult time for you, I mean I was your age once too, I know I needed dad around then. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you kiddo. I love you so much, and I want the best for you. I know I've been yelling a lot lately, and I'm sorry. I just want you to become everything you can. I want you to live out your full potential."

"I know Darry, I know. You don't mean to yell so much, it just happens." He says and I smile, ignoring the tears forming in my eyes. He's so smart, espically for a kid his age, soon though he's going to be all grown up.

"Ponyboy, do something for me." I say and he raises his eyebrows in inticipation.

"Stay young, keep your innocents for as long as you can. It's a hard life out there Pony, I don't want you having to worry about that until you have to." I say and yawing he nods. I smile pulling the pole in and his too.

"Let's go home little brother." I say, and help him up. I start to walk toward the truck, but I'm stopped when two smaller arms hug me around the waist.

"I love you Darry." He says and I pull him forward to where I'm hugging him back.

"I love you too Ponyboy. Never forget that." With that we walk toward the truck, get in and drive toward home.

The truck is silent when I pull into the dark driveway. The only sound I can here is the soft even breaths from Ponyboy, who is asleep against the window. I laugh to myself, as I get out, and go over to him. I swiftly unbuckle his seatbelt and take him into my arms, like he's a baby. I carry him into the house, silence Soda, who asks where we've been, and carry him to his bed.

First I take off his shoes, then socks with a gentle touch. Then I pull his jeans over his hips and down, leaving him in his underwear. I pull back the top sheet and place it over him, just to keep him warm. I then lean down, give him a soft kiss on the forehead, and cut the light off. I stand in the doorway, just watching him sleep.

I smile as tears form in my eyes again.

"Never grow up Ponyboy, never grow up."


End file.
